Beauty and the beastmodern Naruto style
by Mad hatter girl122
Summary: Sasuke is a beast will Naruto be able to save Sasuke from his curse? Read and find out. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**I had done this before but now I am putting the Naruto characters into a different setting.**

**I do not own Naruto or beauty and the beast (but I so wish to own Naruto, oh well)**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Beauty and the beast-modern version.

It was one thousand years before our time, in old Japan that this legend was told. It said that far deep into Japans forest was a castle that stood tall, mighty and beautiful.

But it was one fateful night at a ball in that very same castle this is where fate bends a wonderful night into a terrifying nightmare.

"Hold still Sasuke" said a tall, masculine, 'sexy' as some girls call him. His black eyes on the younger prince, Sasuke.

"Sorry Itachi, but I'm nervous" Sasuke said to his older brother as he stared worriedly into his own black eyes, that were much like his older brothers, Itachi. Their differences in their appearances were their skin colour, hair colour and their hair style.

Itachi had a little bit darker skin tone possibly from being out in the sun, training while Sasuke's was a lily white colour. Itachi had back hair, but it had a tint of grey in it. Sas had black blue hair. Itachis hair was long and always kept in a loos low pony tail he also had hair framing his face. Sasukes was stuck up like a chicken's ass at the back and the same as Itachis at the front, except it was shorter.

"I understand that Sasuke, I still have to find a bride myself" Sasuke answered his younger brother.

"Not that Itachi!" Sasuke angrily snapped at his older brother and his eyes flashed with anger too. "I mean that curse that was put onto our family many years ago!" He snapped again.

"Sasuke" Itachi sighed as he finished straitening out Sasukes dark blue suit; he turned Sasuke around to face him and gripped his younger brothers' shoulders. "That curse died out many years ago, you know that" he spoke again.

"I know that! It's just knowing my luck, it's going to come back and bite me in the ass!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"No it won't Sasuke" Itachi said in a bored tone as he left the room before Sasuke can answer back.

"Stupid Itachi, I'll kill him one day" Sasuke promised himself as his blood boiled.

Suddenly a bright flash of light blinded the young prince, the light vanished and in its place was a beautiful woman with long red hair wearing a light green dress that floated all around her.

"_The enchantresses!" _Sasukes mind screamed.

"I heared that death threat towards your older brother, how dare you think of that of your own family. Have you no heart?" The enchantresses said, Sasuke dropped to his knees.

"I knew this would happen to me, why me?!" Sasuke screamed.

"I guess not" the enchantress sighed. "Since you only care for yourself I am cursing you to be a monster for the rest of your days, unless you are a to given love by your one true love and love them back" she spoke as she waved her golden wand and tapped Sasuke on the head with it.

Sasuke screamed as his bones shifted painfully , he stared at his hands which where changing into monstrous hairy paws.

"Sasuke come on, the guests are- AHHHHHH!" Sasuke mother said as she entered the room and then screamed in fright as she saw her youngest son change into a hideous beast.

"Mum…get…get everyone out…Now!" He yelled in pain as his transformation was complete he roared loudly as his mother ran.

Sasuke crashed though the corridors until he got to the entrance hall. He roared again and the people screamed and ran for their lives. Sasuke caught Itachi and raised his now clawed hand and cut Itachi's throat open. He then threw his older brothers dead body out of the castle and ran to his room because he just realised what he had just done.

He fell into despair as the years went by, and still not a soul dared to come to this castle, he was afraid that he was going to die this way. After all, who would ever love a beast like him?

* * *

**Please read and review**

**And I'm despreatly sorry that it is short.**

**Please do continue reading this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had done this before but now I am putting the Naruto characters into a different setting.**

**Also thank you to thoose who alerted this, and thank you to my dearest friend Ben who I begged to read this, now I'm doing it for him**

**Naruto: alright lets get this over with!**

**Me: WHAT THE HELL! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?**

**Naruto: Me and Sasuke came from the manga books**

**ME: SASUKES HERE TOO!?**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Me: anyway lets get on with the story, Sasuke do the disclamer**

**Sasuke: why do I have to do it?**

**Me: because if you don't I'm going to stuff you back into the manga book**

**Sasuke: fine...** **Animegirl122 does not own Naruto or beauty and the beast but she so wishes to own Naruto, to bad**

**Me: Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Beauty and the beast-modern version.

It was a thousand years later we now find ourselves, it was a warm autumn day that we find our present time in modern Japan. Everything was going as normal, people were out on the streets going into the best clothes and food shops, people driving to work but for one poor boy that just got sacked is who's life will, change forever.

"Mr Uzumaki I am very sorry to say, but we found somebody better than you" said the boos in an unkindly way that you could tell that he was not sorry at all.

Naruto could only nod, this guy was so powerful that he could have Naruto thrown out of his apartment; well he could do that because Naruto has no family and the boss is great friends with Narutos landlord. So Naruto slowly walked away with a small box of his office things in hand.

As Naruto walked he didn't even notice that he walked right passed his apartment and into the large forest that surrounded the small town he lived in.

"I don't need that job, I know that there is something better for me out there, but I just can't find it" Naruto sighed and shook his head his blonde locks swayed this way and that. "I'd go down a rabbit, go over a rainbow just to find my adventure.

Naruto then finally looked up to see where he was his electric blue eyes gazed over everything in confusion.

The woods now had a dead look to them as the leafless brunches zig zaged towards the now dark sky. A long howl suddenly filled the air.

Naruto jumped with fright and more and more howls echoed though the gloomy wood

"WOLVES!" Naruto screamed as he dropped the box and made a mad dash to try and get away from the hungry wolves.

The wolves soon caught up to him and nearly pounced on him but luckily for Naruto he had successfully dodged every attempt the wolves had to eat him.

* * *

Sasuke had slowly walked out of the castle, it was a wonderful night to go for a walk into the woods, just as long as you don't step into wolf territory, then you're completely fine if you do wonder into their territory then you are as good as dead.

Suddenly Sasuke heared a howl then soon after a scream of fright, sounded like a boy.

Sasuke decided to help the boy since he was near there and was walking in that general direction anyway he roared loudly then charged to where the helpless boy was.

* * *

Naruto heard a loud roar.

_"NO DON'T LET ANYTHING ELSE TRY AND KILL ME!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE JUST YET!"_ Naruto screamed in his mind.

Suddenly a large, dark shadow appeared in front of Naruto. Naruto stood there as the shadow leapt over Narutos head and started to fight with the violent wolves.

Naruto stood there in complete shook as the black shadow beat the wolves easily, the last thing Naruto saw was the dark sky, and then Naruto was plunged into darkness.

* * *

**Naruto: that was pretty good, right Sasuke**

**Sasuke: hn**

**Me: so for all that hard work all I get is a hn?**

**Sasuke: *smirks* hn**

**Me: thats it you bastrud, get here so I can tear you limb from limb! *chases Sasuke***

**Naruto: Well since Animegirl122 is busy at the moment I'll have to say this,****Please read and review, she is also**** despreatly sorry that it is of all ****Please do continue reading this.**


End file.
